A number of techniques have been developed to secure communication between processing devices over unsecure networks, including the Internet. Transport Layer Security (TLS) is a cryptographic technique to provide security and data integrity for communications over TCP/IP networks such as the Internet. TLS often authenticates an endpoint (or server) using a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) which is an arrangement that binds public keys with respective user identities by means of a certificate authority (CA). The user identity must be unique within each CA domain. TLS security can sometimes be compromised. For example, an endpoint may use a self-signed TLS certificate, not tied to a CA. CA's can be impersonated and imposter certificates issued, or an attacker may first add an imposter certificate to a mobile device certificate store to take control of a network connection and intercept application programming interface (API) communications between an API and another application on the mobile device. This may occur through a loss of control of one of the CA's private keys or where the CA issues an open intermediate certificate to a customer, allowing the customer to issue a certificate for any domain.